Akatsuki Takes Equestria!
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: The Akatsuki somehow end up in Equeatria as ponies. Pein their leader gains a new body to use, a pony by the name of Paint Splash. Now with the Hyper path, watch as Pein and his group of misfits try to overthrow Celestia and take over Equestria! Slight MLP AU and crack-ish. Changed rating to Teens
1. Chapter 1

_**Cyber: HEY ALL Cyber here, and with a new fandom! Naruto! I love the Akatsuki soo much I've decided, they should rule all pony-kind! It's better than it sounds trust me! If you no likey then see that red 'X' button or that back button, hit it! Without any further adoh we start oh and the Pein, is Paint Splash, my pony OC. There will be some Sasodei implements. Killer bunnies, Hidan swearing Kakazu bashing, Crack and...I think some adult themes, blood and ponies!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR NARUTO. I OWNLY OWN THE OCS THAT APPEAR IN THID FIC!**_  
-O^O-  
A quite day in Ponyville rolled in, a fully grown male pink, unicorn pony was seen playing with baby toys in the comfort of his own home. This unicorn had a feminine face, brown eyes, messy blond mane and tail, also had a dripping paint brush as a cutie mark on his flank. This pony was Paint Splash, he soon will learn his dark past, who he was before, in his previous life.

Paint played with the toy-a worn teddy bear- when a click was heard the door opened revealing a red maned pony, she was purple and had brown eyes, her cutie mark was a dagger"..."

Paint Splash hid the teddy bear behind his back-because it was embarrassing- with a nervous smile on his face. The pony-her name was Ruby- pointed her hoof at the pink pony. "What the buck Paint?!"  
-O^O-  
Paint and Ruby where outside now, Ponyville was bustling with life. "You play with dolls!" Ruby exclaimed with glee, she was laughing really hard. Paint splash deadpanned. "Ha-ha..." Not far another pink pony found two other pink ponies, an earth pony with female features but was male and a unicorn who was clearly male, the unicorn had a short, spikey and messy blood red mane and a freakishly long tail, the earth pony had blond hair half tied into a pony the rest hanging freely from the one side. He also had a freakishly long tail. "Hey! Someponies are down!" She exclaimed. A sudden voice startled the female pink pony. "BRAT!" The red-head seemed ticked off and attacked the poor blond, the blond had a headband on, the red maned pony's hoof went to the blond maned one's face, the blond struggled, waving his arms and screamed. "Rape! Help me un!" The female pink pony face went to shock,"...or not."  
-O^O-  
Later that day, the two pink males found their cloaks-black cloaks with a cloud pattern on them- but got lost in Everfree."It's your fault yeah!" The pink earth pony shouted. "Shut it." The monotone voice of the droopy eyed unicorn came. Elsewhere, Paint went for a walk in the Everfree forest, why you ask? Because he is not the smartest pony to live. The forest had ways of making anything look eerie and spooky... The pink pony went to deep. Paint Splash gotten himself lost and bitten by a giant snake and was being constricted. He was pinned to the ground fear built up inside, he started to cry. "A-AH!" Paint screamed. The snake had its mouth open and hissed, it had an odd ripple effect in its eyes with piercings and a head band on.

The snake had easily subdued the feminine looking male. The snake held Paint up then whispered to him. "Don't scream...Pein..." Paint managed to choke out and echoed the snake."Pein..?"With one eye closed the other had tears in his ears where down. The snake moved to the back of his head and continued. "You are Pein...yes." Paint splash's expression went stone cold, his eyes gained the same ripple effect that is the Rinnegan."Do you remember?" The snake questioned slyly."...I don't..."Came a trance like reply.  
The snake opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue a cruel smile on its face. "Are you sure Leader-Sama? How about now?" Paint felt dizzy, as the snake released him, piercings appeared in his ears, on his nose and around his eyes, he gained a fang for some reason. "You are the leader of Akatsuki." "I'm... Pein!"As Paint said it his cutie mark glowed. The snake wrapped itself around Pein."Find the others Pein..." "I'll find the others." "Yes..." "Then... Dominate this world under false peace..." "Yes!" As Pein said it his cutie mark changed to a red cloud with an\ six in it. His eyes where drooped and blank.

With that the snake vanished with a poof leaving the headband. Pein chuckled evily."Ahahaha... Foolish snake... But thanks for awaking me..."He looked around." Now to rebuild Akatsuki and overthrow the princesses. This body will do... Poor Paint Splash... You will be missed...wait...hyper path." He pondered and monolouged to himself.  
-O^O-  
Later Pein was wandering around Everfree-getting use to the biped body- when he heard argueing."Eternal!" "ART BANG!" Pein knew those voices very well."Sasori, Deidara."He sighed, he had put on his headband. The pieced pony peeked into the bush. It was indeed Sasori and Deidara they were in a heated argument not realizing Pein was standing there behind them."Deidara! Sasori!"Pein called out angrily. They stopped beating each other."Leader-sama?!"They seem surprised. Deidara was brave enough to ask. "Are you really leader sama hm?" "Yes I AM!" He pointed at his cutie mark then his headband.  
-O^O-  
Later the three, all dressed in the awesome cloaks where walking towards Ponyville, or as Pein dubbed it, village hidden near forest. "I am going to announce a little speech."Pein declared not looking at his followers. "Exactly where?" The bomber pony asked. "My hyper path's hometown as they call it." He bluntly said. "Great…" Sasori muttered.  
-O^O-  
 _ **Cyber: this is where I stop lol, like it? Should I continue? Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cyber: Here's chapter two!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FIC.**_

-O^O-

Ruby spotted what she thought was her friend with two other ponies she has never seen before. So she decided to walk over and talk to her best friend to discuss the princesses' arrival.

"Oh, Paint? Are you excited for the princesses' arrival?" She asked the now pierced pony. He turned to the purple mare and replied rather coldly. "Yes." Ruby had not picked up the coldness in her friend's voice and gave a friendly smile.

"Great! Do you want to help me look good for their arrival?" She asked, her eyes were closed and her smile stayed on her muzzle.

The Blonde maned Unicorn's face was set in a bored expression. His voice was deadpanned and cold when he spoke these words.

"No, though I am excited to meet them. I am not going to praise them. I am going to oppose them and declare war." As he said that he lifted a scroll with his magic, Pein's aura was black with a blue ting to it. It was probably the chakra. He continued. "You're petty existence will not keep me from my goal." He turned away. "You are a pathetic excuse of a pony, so you either join me or die." With each word Ruby's expression turned from happy to heartbroken. Pein started to walk away. "…..M…." Is all she could utter as tears formed in her eyes.

Deidara turned back slightly to look at the crying pony. "Too bad… She's cute un." "Shut up." Leader-Sama said.

-O^O-

Elsewhere a Purple eyed colt and a white tiger the size of a pony was seen walking down the streets. They were having a random conversation. You see these two where a couple. As odd as it seems they were together.

The Orange furred colt's voice carried far. "So I was like duh and she was like fuck you." He was smiling the entire time though. The white tiger was listening intently. Then she replied equally as cheerful. "Sounds like it." The male earth pony was named Dozzie he was the local card shark. The tiger's name was Sky, she was the local bar jumper and part time mother to a bunny named Ryan. He noticed Ruby crying her eyes out. He turned to his weird girlfriend with a worried expression.

"Is Ruby crying?" He asked her. Sky's face was contorted in confusion. She was watching Paint walk away and noticed that he looked different from before. "What's with Paint? Piercings? Cool coats though…" She trailed off. Sky moved closer to Dozzie as Paint and the two other ponies came their way.

"Paint?"Dozzie questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sky crooked her head ever so slightly. "You okay bud?" He asked. His response was "Shut it and out of my way." Leader-Sama said as they passed the odd couple. Deidara's eyes drooped as he eyed the couple. "Fucked up couple." He commented softly to Sasori no Danna. The red maned colt glanced at them with a deadpanned face. "Indeed." He actually agreed with the blonde bomber pony.

They made to the towns square. A stage was already set for the arrival of the ponies' beloved monarchs. So the pink unicorn made his way up the stairs and reached the announcement podium. He rested his front hoof on the top of the podium. His magic flared up and a scroll floated next to him. Deidara stood at his right, where Sasori stood at hid left. A small crowd gathered around the stage. One of the crowd ponies recognized the body Leader-Sama was using.

"Paint?" Said pony questioned. Her mane was messy and blue. Deidara got annoyed and yelled. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN UN!"

Leader-Sama spoke next." Thank you Deidara. Now… I am not "Paint" I am Pein." He said clear for all to hear. The only dragon in the crowd crooked his head slightly in confusion. A Colt Pegasus with a Mohawk mane shook his head.

Pein then begun his monologue.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki! We will kill anypony our way. We will not tolerate resistance. Some of my followers will eat you like candy. Others will bathe in your blood. Turn you into puppets. Make you into "Art"."

The crowd gasped. More ponies joined in. Sky and Dozzie where among them. Their faces were showing shock, fear or both. A curly maned pony whimpered, as she teared up calling for her mommy. In the back of the crowd a brown masked colt was bouncing on his hind hooves calling to his senpei. Dozzie was teary and yelled out. "You can't do that!" Sky was freaking out about the "Art" part the most. She didn't like art at all!

From the stage Deidara's blue eyes spotted the bane of his existence. His pupils dilated, ears drooped in horror. "Oh dear Kami… Not Tobi…" He muttered to himself. Pein took a rather cocky appearance raising hid hoof and pointing it to the crowd. "Oh but I can. I am declaring war on the Princesses… heh." In the crowd Sky lifted her claw with a confused face. "So you're evil? And what do you mean by "art"?" She asked. The tiger got looks of disbelief. Pein having the decency to answer the stupid questions said. "Yes evil," He put his hooves together. "And Deidara will blow you up." Said pony then grinned like a mad mare. The masked pony spoke up. "Leader-Sama!"

Leader-sama unrolled the scroll and pointed to it. "You can avoid gruesome death by joining. Here is the contract. Sign it and you'll be bound to the Akastuki till death."

Sky had a short temper and her fuse blew up. She raised a fisted paw to the air and pointed with her other paw to Pein. "Who Do You Think You Are Declaring War Like A Prick!?" She growled. A butter yellow pony trotted up to the stage. Her mane was spiked and a pale yellow. She read the details of the contract and cut herself to draw blood. She was about to sign when Sky yelled. "Don't you DARE sign that!" This action was completed with angry pointing. Said pony looked at the tiger with a not amused expression. The Pony rolled her draconic eyes at the raging Sky.

"Do not defy us… Fine… Sasori hold her down."Pein said. He sounded way to clm right butter yellow pony just gapped at the happenings. Leader-sama's face as cold as ever.

"Mae one mistake and then your blood will spill." Suddenly strings shot out from Akasuna No Sasori's hooves and ensnared the rebelling tiger. Sasori lifted the tiger while Pein had a Kunai at her throat. The kunai was being held by his pony magic. The tiger's rage died down quickly. "p-please… you d-gah!" She was cut off as the kunai cut her arm and she was flung to a wall. She hit it hard then tumbled to the ground. The crowd watched in shock as this happened. Sky was bleeding badly from her arm. In the corner was a small brown bunny who watched the whole thing. He gasped to what he just witnessed.

-O^O-

The floating contract was signed by one "Butter Buns". Pein gained a tired look and turned away."Akatsuki. Move." With that they left. Butter looked back and muttered "fools."

Back at the town square Dozzie was in tears because his girlfriend got hurt.

"You dolt." He sadly said. She looked to the little bunny who was at her side. "Shut it. I'm only bleeding out." She growled. The bunny frowned and scolded the tiger. "Idiot mom Shut up when someone threatens you with pointy things!"

Back with our non-heroes. Tobi was annoying the living daylights out of his senpei. Behind that mask Tobi was pulling the kitty face. Deidara growled Tobi's name. The next thing Tobi knew was an explosion and he was flung away. Deidara looked very pleased with himself after blowing up Tobi. Pein sighed.

"Idiots…"

-O^O-

 _ **Cyber: Well that was chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cyber: Wow people are actually reading this! That makes me soo happy! Now if someone wold be so kind and review. It would make me even happier! A happy author writes a lot more :D Oh warning there will be a lot of swearing and other stuff in this chapter thanks to Hidan being in it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR MY LITTLE PONY SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FIC AND THE PLOT!**_

-O^O-

On the road leading out of Ponnyville, two ponies and a flock of crows were walking towards it. The one pony was a Colt filly, He was half black and half white with big yellow eyes and a short green mane and a long plant like tail. The other was a blue shark merpony with gravity defying mane, wearing a scratched forehead protector and had a huge sword strapped to his back. He was having trouble moving on dry land because of his fish like hind quarters. The crows flew ahead because they spotted the pony they were looking for. The merpony frowned a bit. "Fuck… I hate this body." He complained. "It's not that bad." The filly replied happily.

Pein heard the sound of crows approaching. The pink pony looked up. "Itachi's crows…" He muttered to himself. The crows dived down and formed a pony. Sasori lifted his hoof. "Yes that is Itachi." He said over the crows beating wings. As Itachi fully formed from his crows he and the other two noticed them.

"Leader-sama?" All three of them asked at the same time. Then the filly said. "You look nice." Another voice then snapped at the pony's comment. "He looks tired!" It came from the black side of the filly.

The three of them lined up. "Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame." Pein said their names. Kisame has a kitty face when he said. "Leader-sama your pink!" The pink leader then replied with. "I know, it's just this Path."

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Sky who was still bleeding from her arm spotted the masked Tobi then proceeded to yell angrily at the black maned pony. "You bastards!" Tobi was not phased at all and cheerfully replied. "Tobi is a good boy!" "Funny thing is Tobi is sorry! Hahaha!" Then his voice bordered calmness as he continued to speak. "I will make you suffer if you interfere but for the time being." He grabbed the tiger's arm. Tobi's healing jutsu was mediocre at best, but it did the trick to seal up her bleeding arm. "Wha?!" The tiger was freaking out now. The masked earth pony then turned to the brown bunny kid and gave him a ring. "Take this, you got some use." The bunny Ryan looked at the ring confused. Tobi then switched to his happy idiot voice again. "Tobi says bye-bye bunny!" With that he left to join the others.

-O^O-

Tobi caught up with the others. Deidara found some seeds and was feeding a bird from his hooves. Luckily the mouth on his hoof was closed. Deidara was oddly friendly with it. "Hey there buddy yeah…" Kisame looked over placing his hoof over his muzzle trying to supress his snickers." PFFT!" He failed badly. "Hey Dei is that a real bird? It is so cute, you're feeding it…" The pink earth pony got embarrassed. He was still holding the blue bird in his hooves however. "Erm… It's real and so! I like it." Kisame burst into a fit of laughter. "Buwahahahahahaha!" The merpony was now rolling on the floor as he laughed. "You're so pathetic! Its soo cute! That look!" The fish pony was hosing himself. Deidara got mad and his face burned red from anger this time. "SHUT UP UN!" That's when Leader-sama snapped at them.

"QUITE! Look!"He poined at a pegasus guard who was approaching, He grit his teeth then looked to Tobi. "Those are the royal Guard, Tobi make us vanish." He ordered. Tobi lifted both of his hooves. "Tobi do that!" And with a sudden poof of smoke they vanished leaving one confused guard to gap in awe as the Ponies disappeared. "What the?!"

With another poof, they appeared near a mouth of a cave. "We'll make base here." Pein said pointing to the cave entrance. So they filed in and walked to the cave. Inside the cave was a white Pegasus. He was covered in blood. "Fuck yeah bitch!" He yelled very loudly. Blood pooled outside of the cave entrance. The Akatsuki entered the cave to see Hidan standing over a mutilated mare's body. He had his three bladed scythe on his back. His forehead protector was around his neck. His white coat was stained with the mare's blood. His silver mane was slicked back and his eyes were pink.

"Sorry bitch but your answer was fucking wrong!" He lifted his head and noticed Pein. "Shit, Oh Pein in the ass!" He grinned while he said that. Pein looked to his hooves, not wanting to get them dirty by stepping in the blood. "Hidan…" Pein was implying that he wanted to know what was going on here.

Hidan had a smirk on his bloody face. "I was just doing… Er fuck. Okay I raped that mare and then fucking killed her!" He admitted. Then Tobi yelled out. "Tobi sees a bear!" It was a mini green ursa minor. These ursa where not as big as their blue counterparts. They were also smart enough to speak. This Ursa Minor had long hair. He looked really confused. Hidan rose his scythe with a mad mare grin. "OH Jashin-sama another one to sacrifice to you!" So Hidan proceeded to chase the green bear around the cave.

-O^O-

 _ **Cyber: That's chapter 3! Wasn't it fun? Anyway read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cyber: Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Please let me know what you guys think of this fic. And feel free to check out my other fan fictions!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: CYBER ORTECK DOES NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS AND THE PLOT OF THE FIC.**_

-O^O-

Deidara ran into another ursa that was in the cave. This ursa had a hair style similar to his. He did not like that one bit. So he reacted a bit uncivil. He pointed at the lighter green bear angrily. A tick mark on his forehead and gritted his teeth. An angry thunder cloud was also floating above his head.

"That's MY style BITCH!" Deidara growled at the bear. The bear's response was to sweatdrop and look at the blond earth pony with a shocked expression. The bear looked ready to bolt without the bomber realizing it. Itachi who was watching the ordeal unfold then decided to be a jerk to the bear.

"He's about to run." He informed the angry blond. Deidara was still growling as he grabbed the bear by the hind leg.

"AK!" The bear fell to the ground. Deidara swung the Ursa Minor into a wall with a satisfying "WHAM!" sound. The fight soon escalated that Deidara made one of his clay creations. A spider and threw it on top of the ursa's head. Said ursa frowned deeply and called for his mommy. She did not come, she was probably fast asleep deeper in the cave. Or she ditched her cubs to go bar hopping.

Pein was fed up with the noise Deidara was making. "Enough! Deidara back down." He ordered. "NOW!" The other pink pony sighed and replied. "Yes Leader-sama." He muttered something under his breath as he calmed down. Pei then decided to convince the ursa to join their cause. For what reason? No one would ever know. Maybe it was to use the bear as a scape goat. So after an epic 'Why you should join speech.' The ursa was listening intently. Pein finished his speech with. "And by pain and suffering only then the illusion of peace can be made. The lighter green bear took a while to think it over then said. "I wanna join!" In the background Hidan was cutting open the darker green Ursa's stomach laughing like a mad mare.

Deidara did not like this one bit and screamed out. "NOOOOOOO!" Tobi popped up behind his senpei and happily said. "Don't worry senpei! Tobi will always love you!" That did not make him feel better and he screamed out. "NOOOO!" Once more. In the background one could hear the other Ursa Minor's pained screeches and Hidan's crazy laughter.

So the green bear signed the contract. Deidara anime cried the entire time asking the world. "WHY!?" Pein growled in annoyance. Why did he keep these fools around? He'll never know himself. The lighter green bear's name turned out to be Gemi. Gemi turned to his bleeding brother. "You're bleeding out!" He stupidly said. The other Ursa growled angrily at his sibling. "YOU IDIOT!" Again in the background Deidara was screaming to the world "WHY?!"

-O^O-

After the entire ursa incident, Butte Buns showed them what she could do. She was sparring with the swearing Pegasus. He got hit in the face with steaming hot butter. This caught him way off guard and he tumbled backwards exclaiming "FUCK!"

Meanwhile back in Ponyville Ryan the bunny was examining the ring he got from that odd wild maned pony. A stitched up pony wearing a mask trotted the bunny's way. He was grumbling something about money. This caught the bunny's attention. He turned his head away from the ring. The stitched pony seemed ticked off. He lowered his head as he trotted past. "Money not valid…" He grumbled madly.

Back with the Akastuki. Sasori decided to turn himself into a puppet again. So he worked on creating a body. This body looked suspiciously like a Mare's and not like a Colt's. This raised questions. But no one asked. Using his chakra and magic he created his new body. He then moved all the necessary things to his newly made body. His flesh body died just as he placed his heart seal on the puppet body. How he pulled it off was beyond anyone really. Better not to ask in my opinion. With his old body bleeding out on the floor he settled into his new one. He got it to move. He went to find Deidara. Deidara was busy with some weird art project.

"I am taking taking my new body out for a test." The now feminine red maned unicorn said. Deidara turned to look at his Danna. "Can I come Danna hm?" He asked. Feeling generous Sasori said. "Sure." The blond bomber pony grinned. He had a slight blush on his face. Sasori then said. "Just don't keep me waiting brat." What went through Deidara's mind was 'Danna's new body is… cute.' He however said out loud. "S-sure Sasori." With that the art duo took off.

-O^O-

They somehow roped the other bear in to join their cause as well. His name was Hero. He was paired up with Hidan. Butter Buns was paired up with Kisame for now. "Looks like I'm your fucking partner dick sucker." Hero did not look pleased. "Do you have to swear?" "Fuck yes." The Jashonist replied with a grin. Hero deadpanned. Kisame was busy chatting up Butter. Pein then snapped at him. "Kisame! Stop flirting and go find Konan!" Butter was blushing badly. She was not use to this kind of behaviour. Kisame let go of Butter's hoof. "Right away Leader-sama." With that Kisame left to find Konan.

-O^O-

 _ **Cyber: Phew that took a long while to write! But it was worth it! Maybe I'll finish this story! :D**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


End file.
